Equestria Girls Presents: The False Killer
by UltimateDemonBeast65
Summary: Reyals Nik is a former teenage killer who just wants to have a normal life. So when he is accepted into Canterlot High and moves to the city, leaving his dark past behind. Can he resist the urge to kill again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rainbooms POV

It was a remarkably nice day at Canterlot City, the sun was out, the wind was gently blowing and the people of the Earth were happy. Even after the high school was attacked by magical beings from another universe, the students there were happy and made a friend of Sunset Shimmer, a girl who once tried to take over the world of Equestria by obtaining the Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown and using its power to create an army. But after Twilight and five friends she made in the human world, who reminded her of her friends back in her world, defeated Sunset Shimmer with the Magic of Friendship and made her repent her for crimes.

At first the students despises Sunset Shimmer and could not forgive her for the atrocities she committed, even though she was friends with the girls the pony princess befriended. Then a trio of beautiful young girls named the Dazzlings came to the girls and caused a lot of trouble and used their magical singing voices to cause everyone at Canterlot High to fight with each other. However Twilight Sparkle and the girls managed to defeat the trio and at last Sunset Shimmer became the school's newest friend.

"Come on guys or we'll be late for class!" Pinkie Pie yelled at the other five girls as she dashed across the hallway who were following her.

"Pinkie will you slow down!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe if ya didn't dare her to eat all that sugar, Rainbow Dash! Then we wouldn't have to run like the wind after Pinkie Pie!" Said Applejack.

"Oh why do we have to run so fast? My feet are starting to get blisters!" Rarity complained.

"Um….I don't think we should be running this fast." Said Fluttershy.

"Applejack's right on that one, Rainbow Dash! You shouldn't have made Pinkie Pie eat all of that sugar then we wouldn't be in this situation." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Oh come on Sunset Shimmer!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Even you fought it she couldn't do and now look at her! She off like a rocket."

The six girls rushed towards the door to the classroom and after Pinkie Pie had entered the room the others followed behind, buffing with exhaustion.

The teacher stated they were late but only gave them a warning instead of detention.

"That was a close one." Said Fluttershy nervously as the six girls walk towards the cafeteria.

"This wouldn't of happened if you didn't try to prove a point to Rainbow Dash and eat all that sugar!" Said Applejack pointing at Pinkie Pie.

"Well sorry but when I'm dared to do something, I do it unlike some people." Pinkie Pie stated while glaring back at the blonde country girl.

"You ate nearly 22 pounds of sugar and totally flip out!" Said Rarity walking while looking into her small mirror adjusting her hair.

"Well next time you won't be so lucky, Pinkie Pie!" Said Rainbow pointing at her pinked hair friend. "The next dare will totally be 20 percent more hard and awesome than this time."

Reyals POV

The slums of Manhattan were a messed up place during this era of time. The fight for survival in this part of the city were not for the weak or poor and in order to have respect or live in peace, you needed to have authority. The gangs and drug dealers in the district run most of the action and the ones who didn't listen or paid up, they were killed or left to die a cold and depressing death.

This concerned Reyals Nik. He hated how unfair life was for the people in the district, despite himself being left alone because of his reputation as a former killer and sociopath. Times changed Reyals, he did not see the point in killing innocent people who were not guilty of anything and though he did have a lot of fun committing theft, riots and murder, Reyals had grown up and finally seen the world for what it is. Of course he himself only being 17 turning 18 sometime in the future, Reyals Nik stopped his pointless slaughtering and decided to look out for people who needed his help.

Right now the gang members of the slums were going to get their monthly fee from Reyals' neighbour Bronze Huckleberry. Bronze was one of the nicest people Reyals knew, she had orange hair, yellow skin, brown eyes, had her hair done up in a ponytail and was in her late 20s.

"Hey open up, Huckleberry!" One of the gang members yelled as he knocked on her front door.

"You better be in there with the boss' money or your dead you wench." Said another gang member taking out his knife from his back pocket.

A minute later Bronze opened the door just when they were about to kick it down and find her themselves. She had a worried look on her face like she didn't expect them to come today or was simply frighten because the last time she was late on payment they tied a cloth to her face and poured gasoline over it which she ended up in hospital for 5 days. Bronze did not seem to be in the shape to pay up.

"It's not even the end of the month yet." Said Bronze in a nervous tone. "You're not supposed to come here until Saturday."

The gang members began to get angry and impatient and then began to take out their guns and knives.

"You were warned, Huckleberry! You were warned when the boss said that if you didn't have the money on time that your ass is dead!"

As Bronze was about to close the door, the gang members grabbed her and pulled her out into the alleyway. One of them had a gun pointed behind her and another was in front of her sticking a neck near her throat. Bronze had become even more anxious and scared, fearing that she wouldn't get out of this situation alive. Reyals had enough of this nightmare. He was sick of the gangs and drug dealers who run the slums and now they were going to rape and kill the nicest person he knew. Reyals moved towards the alleyway with a fire in his belly waiting to burn and destroy everything he touched.

"Hey!" Reyals yelled furiously. "You four assholes! I'm talking to you!"

The gang members then turned their attention from Bronze over to Reyals, who was standing there with fury and angry emitting from his body. He was a tall young man with tan skin, brown hair that reached his shoulders and red eyes. He wore a black hoodie with blue angelic wing artwork on the back and blue accent on the sleeves and front, black fingerless gloves and blue ripped jeans with chains wrapped around his waist and red sneakers with white soles.

"Well if it isn't Reyals Nik the False Killer?" said one of the thugs in a mocking tone. "What's wrong? Did we steal your kill you psychopath?"

Reyals' anger began to pour out of him like a volcano erupting wildly as the lava gusted out of the top.

"I want you to let her go and you'll be able to leave today with your hands."

The gang members then laughed hysterically like they were listening to stand-up at a bar.

"Well I'm afraid we can't do that, pal." Another thug said. "This bitch hasn't pay the boss yet and now she gonna die for it."

Reyals then started to walk towards the gang members and clenched his fist with anger.

"Then you are going to die." Said Reyals in a cold and dark tone.

Just before the gang members could do anything, Reyals threw a kunai at the head of the gang member holding a knife at Bronze's throat, knocking him down to the ground and killing him.

"Get this prick!" Said the thug with the gun to Bronze's back.

The two other gang members charged at Reyals, one with a knife and the other with a pistol. Reyals then dodged the knife used by one of the thugs and grabbed it out of his hand. He then stabbed into the other thug's neck which started gusting out streams of blood and on to the other thug's face. Before the other thug could react to Reyals' movement, he was shot in the chest after Reyals took the dying thug's pistol and blood splatted on the pavement. The thug holding Bronze at gunpoint became nervous and started shaking in his shoes like he was looking at death itself.

"D…don't come any further or..."

"Or what?" Reyals said menacingly. "You'll shoot her? I could kill you just like your shithead friends over there faster than you can blow her head off so why don't you piss off and tell your boss, that Bronze Huckleberry is under my protection now."

The thug then dropped his gun and then ran off scared with a trail of urine following him as he exited the alleyway.

Bronze then wiped the dust off her shirt and then looked around to see if any other gang members were around.

"You know you're a real pain in the ass to deal with, Nik." Bronze said as she brushed the rest of the dust off of herself.

"A little gratitude would be nice, Bronze." Reyals said sarcastically. "I did save your life after all."

Reyals and Bronze started to walk back to her place. Bronze lived in a small apartment next to the alleyway which was given to her when her father died of a stroke 5 years ago. There wasn't anything special about the place but ever since Bronze moved here as a girl she saw it as a sanctuary, a place to get out of society and live by your own standards. Bronze put on the kettle and sat down besides Reyals on the couch.

"You realise that one day people are going to notice the disappearance of all the guys you killed?" Bronze said with a raised brow.

"I know I said that killing was pointless and disgusting but cleansing filth is completely different."

Reyals then buried his face into his hands and looked up, gazing at the chandelier as it tilted and shook in the wind. Bronze then went back into the kitchen and came out 3 minutes later with two coffee mugs and handed one to Reyals.

"Look I'm no saint and I have made many mistakes in my life." Said Bronze as she took a sip of her coffee. "I just don't want you to make the mistake of being a cutthroat with no regard for other life forms."

Reyals then took a sip from his coffee and sighed as he look at Bronze.

"Cutthroat? Yeah right, maybe if you said that a long time ago but filthy trash like those goons and drug peddlers need to be taken out for the sake of innocent people falling victim to their poison."

Bronze then laughed at that statement and almost spilled coffee over her lap until Reyals caught the mug at the last second.

"Look Nik, I believe you need to go out and better yourself. The world is bigger than this slum, this city and you need to get out and explore it."

Reyals then looked at her with a puzzled expression and then turn the other way.

"I can't have a life beyond this slum or my murderous tendencies. There is no school in Manhattan that would ever accept a former killer like me and even if they did, how would I ever make friends or even get a girlfriend with my reputation?"

Bronze then reach for the table in front of the couch and pick up an envelope with a horseshoe crest on it.

"This came for you in the mail." Said Bronze as she handed the envelope to Reyals.

He opened it and out loud read the following details.

"Dear Reyals Nik, I am pleased to say that you have been accepted into Canterlot High School located in Canterlot City, Canada. We are aware that you live in Manhattan and have organized an apartment in Canterlot City were you will stay as your guardian Bronze Huckleberry requested and will open up a bank account that gives you 5,000 dollars each month. We look forward to seeing you at school next week. Signed Principal Celestia."

Reyals then closed folded the letter back down and sat it on the table.

"You got me into a school?" Reyals asked with confusion and joy. "But how can you pay for all of this? This is way beyond what you can afford."

Bronze then shook her head back and smiled.

"Principal Celestia is taking care of that part." Said Bronze. "But don't worry I went to Canterlot High as a girl and it was one of the most magnificent schools I have ever been to. I was elected Princess of the Fall Formal on my second year and won the girls' basketball league twice. My name can be seen in the trophy shelf."

Bronze then pulled Reyals into a hug and he hugged her back. Reyals could not believe what Bronze had done for him. From the years that they knew each other, this was one of the deeds he could never repay with killing or stealing or any other crimes he would normally commit. He felt happy and for Reyals Nik to be happy was something rare and amazing.

"But what about those guys' boss he'll come after you right?" Reyals asked.

Bronze just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Nik." Bronze said with compassion. "After you go to Canada, I'm moving out of the slums."

"What?"

"I got a job in New York as a chef at one of the restaurants that gives me ten times the amount of pay I got at my old job."

Reyals then smiled and rest his head on the arm of the couch.

"Well it seems like were all moving up in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Reyals POV

It had been a week since Reyals Nik had received the letter from Canterlot City and in his mind, times couldn't be better. Finally, a chance for him to be normal and not kill someone like a savage beast. He had always thought that because of his records in Manhattan for murder and theft would never allow him to attend any school ever in the history of schooling. But to think that a school in Canada would let him in was a crazy thought to him. Why would they let him in? Don't they know about his criminal record? Questions that Reyals couldn't ask or answer, but he was still happy to go and pursue a life of pacifism and normality.

Reyals travelled a few hours by air, another few by bus and finally a short train trip into the city of Canterlot. Canterlot was a blend of urban buildings and technology while still having plenty of open earthy plains with grass as green as emeralds and rivers that kept going on and on as they eventually connect into lakes. Reyals had always lived in the slums of Manhattan and saw many urban environments but not much outback or forest parts of the country but after seeing those fields of grass, Reyals' excitement skyrocketed because he always wanted to live in open areas of large fields.

After a few hours of looking around the city, Reyals then decided to find his apartment as he was getting tired. The letter he got from the principal of Canterlot High had an address on it which was the building he would live in for the next four and a half years of school which was located in the urban part of the city. It was a good thing too as Reyals was urban life and couldn't navigate his way through the more small and open sides of town as he always stated that they was no landmarks or spots that could be found easy or on his first try.

He finally found the building. It was a six-story apartment building with graffiti on the sides and was opposite an animal clinic that had customers coming and going all the time. Reyals then sigh in relief as he had walk for hours on end for this building and couldn't wait to get to his apartment. He then walked in and on his right was a receptionist sitting at their desk. The Receptionist was a young blonde woman with blue eyes and pale skin wearing formal attire and an earpiece.

"How may I help you, young sir?" Said the receptionist in a positive and cheerful demeanour.

"Yes, this is the apartment building on Main Street correct?" Reyals said trying to act as polite and well-mannered as possible.

The receptionist then smiled and giggled a little bit which made Reyals blush. Reyals never had the best of luck with charming girls or even asking girls out as most ones he saw were afraid of him because of his reputation or were merely not interested or too old.

"That's right this is the building in Main Street." The receptionist said spreading her arms out and tilting her head up to physically show Reyals that this is the right place.

"I was given an apartment in this building a week ago. It's under the name Bronze Huckleberry and Celestia." Reyals said as he gave the receptionist his details.

"Let me just run these details through the database."

The receptionist then turned to face the computer on her left and typed in the credentials into the building's database.

"Okay let me see. Yep here it is Bronze Huckleberry and Celestia which was purchased on Thursday the 25th."

"Yes that's the one." Reyals said with relief as he wiped his forehead.

The receptionist then then went to the key rack and took a key from the third floor section.

"Here you are. Your apartment is number 13 on the third floor. There's an elevator to your left which you can use to get there."

"Thank you, miss." Said Reyals in a formal manner.

The receptionist then giggled again at Reyals' attempt to act formal which made him blush with more red.

"Anytime, young sir." Said the receptionist.

"My name is Nik, Reyals Nik." Reyals said back to her.

"Well my name is Spark, Sparklight." She replied.

"Nice name. I'll see you around, Sparklight."

"Bye, Reyals Nik. If you need anything just come talk to me or anyone else on shift." Said Sparklight

The third floor and had both a vending machine and a ATM in the hallway for residents of the building. He then found his door and unlocked it, turning the door knob and opening it for the first time.

The apartment was quite big and as large as a suite in a hotel but not as formal and impressive, considering this was an apartment for living not a hotel room for staying in. The place was near empty besides basic appliances like TV, oven and stove, fridge and furniture though the reason for that was Bronze had paid for certain details with her new salary and had them set up for when Reyals got there.

Reyals wished that Bronze could have come too but both of them knew he could take care of himself considering his dark past and reputation, but also because Bronze needed to get out of the slums and have a better life than her poor helpless life of being tortured and threatened by gangs and scumbags, she needed to move up in the world and see it at the highest peak to fully understand the concept of life. It was sad to see each other part ways but both knew it wouldn't be forever and after all she was a graduate of Canterlot High so she probably wouldn't mind visiting the city and coming to see him once and a while.

But right now Reyals had to focus on one thing and one thing only, that was going to Canterlot High and becoming a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. Before Reyals did anything else in his apartment before unpacking, he took out a something from his pocket. It was a medallion attached to a black string in which was the yin-yang circle with had the words 'don't give up' engraved on the back by Bronze. He then put the medallion around his neck and after stood up and said the following words.

"I pull this medallion around my neck as a sign of my oath. From this moment on I, Reyals Nik swear to not take the life of any living thing for as long as I live. I swear not to act or solve my problems with violence and with my mind and be kind and compassionate to those I meet and protect and stand up for those who are threatened and scared. From this day forth, I am the False Killer no more."

As Reyals finished the vow and went to unpack his things, a girl with red hair and red eyes in the alleyway opposite the apartment building, staring at Reyals' window.

"I have finally found you, my beloved."


	3. Chapter 3

Reyals POV

Monday was the start of school for Reyals as he arrived on a Sunday and spent the night unpacking and looking around the Main Street of Canterlot City. He had, of course prepared himself by buying books, a back-bag and stationary for his time at Canterlot High and made sure the stuff would last. Though he was not an Einstein of a person he was pretty smart and knew how to make various gadgets and tools but most were hand crafted weapons and explosives which he believed wouldn't be appropriated for school but he was good with Mathematics, English and Construction which made him very capable in the field.

After eating his hash browns for breakfasts, Reyals then got dressed and got his stuff ready for school. He at first considered putting on something different for his first day as his gloves and chains around his waist might look intimidating to others but then realised that if people wanted to like him, he had to be honest. He then put on his red and black back-pack and then walk out his apartment, on the elevator, past Sparklight's reception and out into the street. Reyals then took out his phone and used his map app to find Canterlot High.

"2 kilometres, left of Main Street." Reyals read from the map app.

The bus would arrive at the bus stop on the opposite side of the street in 10 minutes. But Reyals had never legally rode on a bus before and refrained from using public transport ever since he stopped killing. So with a fire in his belly and determination to become a greater student, Reyals then took off like a rocket, running towards the school's direction. It would take him 20 minutes to walk there without stopping but he just kept running like there was no tomorrow as if a bomb was dropped in the middle of the city and was about to explode. Reyals ran through pedestrians, signs, bike couriers and charity workers but was able to manoeuvre through them with his adept free running skills. He did however almost hit a car while it was turning into the lane in front of him but was able to slide across the hood and avoid being hospitalized for a month. Reyals could then see the school coming up on the right of walkway in front of a large silver statue of a horse on his hind legs along with a gold horseshoe sign on the left of it with a C in the middle for Canterlot.

It took him 16 minutes to run his way to the school and was at least 9 minutes earlier than the bus in Main Street which made him quite a fit person. He then breathed heavily as he stopped at the horse statue and panting as he rested besides it. He was finally there, Canterlot High, the place he had been so eager to get to. It could finally redeem himself for all the atrocities he committed and finally be accepted into society as a normal teenager and feel in peace.

Reyals then took out his medallion and look at the words engraved on the back by Bronze and then held it against his chest.

"Don't worry Bronze." Said Reyals. "I'll make you proud of me. Just you wait."

He then put the medallion back in his shirt and made his way towards the front door of Canterlot High. He opened the door by pushing it with his hand rather than the handle like most people and walked slowly as he admired the architecture. It was what a stereotypical school looked like in most movies or American countries except it had the Canterlot horseshoe logo as well. The main hall was an open space that connected to several corridors leading to classroom and had lockers on each side and posters of school events.

The main hall also had a trophy shelf like Bronze said with a thick glass wall in front of it to keep the trophies secure. Reyals could also see a picture of the basketball team from 10 years ago where a young teenage Bronze could be seen in her basketball jersey and next to the photo was a basketball trophy about 12 inches high and had the words engraved 'This basketball is presented to Bronze Huckleberry, captain of the female basketball team and former Princess of the Fall Formal."

Reyals then smiled and put his hand on his chest. Bronze was one of the people in his life who he truly cares about and going to her old school was the way to become a better person. He then started walking in the opposite direction whistling humbly as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was supposed Principal Celestia's office before going to class to clarify things with her and also answer a few of his questions. Why was he allowed to attend Canterlot? Do they even know about his criminal record? And if so, why wasn't he on parole or something like that? The answers were right in front of him as he reached Celestia's office door.

He then gulped nervously as if he knew there was a catch and then knocked three times on door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Said a serious but friendly female voice.

Reyals then slowly opened the door by the knob and walked in nervously as he turned to face the source of the female voice. It was of course Principal Celestia sitting in her office reading a newspaper and drinking coffee as he approached the seat in front of her desk. She then put her paper down and took a sip out of her coffee mug and placed that besides her as she look at Reyals with a keen eye.

"Can I help you?" Celestia said in a kind but serious tone.

"Um yes, my name is Reyals Nik." Said Reyals as he scratched his head nervously.

"So you're the young man Bronze has been looking after." Said Celestia surprised and amazed.

"Yeah. I was accepted here after I got that letter a week ago." Said Reyals. "That is, if it's true."

"Yes it is true. Bronze wanted to get you into a school before you turned 18 so she talked to me and made some arrangements for to attend here."

Reyals then scratched his head again and turned to face Celestia.

"Yeah I understand but I don't see how I could get in because of…."

"Because of your criminal record?" Celestia said with an eyebrow raised.

Reyals' eyes widened but then went back into neutral position.

"So you do know? About what I did?"

"Not every detail, but I know you were charged with murder, theft and vandalism."

"Yes. I won't deny that I did those things and I'm not proud of any of it. But why would you accept me knowing that I was a former killer?"

Celestia then takes another sip of her coffee and sit it back down.

"I allowed you to attend Canterlot High because Bronze sees more than a heartless cutthroat through your eyes. She sees a boy who is frightened of his own path but she also sees potential and you can be that if you're willing to work hard and do your best."

"You really think so?"

"Nik, it's my job to make sure you do so."

Reyals then gave a small smile and tilted his head up.

"I won't give up, Principal Celestia! I'll make you and Bronze proud of me and do my best to become a greater person."

Celestia then smiled and handed a slip to Reyals.

"This is your timetable for the semester. It will tell you all your subjects and their times so make sure you're not late to any of them or there will be consequences."

Reyals then took the slip and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia." Said Reyals respectfully. "I won't disappoint you."

"Wait." Said Celesta just as Reyals was about to leave. "Remember you cannot tell anyone about your criminal record and if you were to commit any offenses then I'm sure you know what will happen."

Reyals then felt a sickening feeling in his gut as Celestia told him that information. If he were to start a fight that ended in a person being knocked out, with broken bones and even death then he would be expelled and arrested for assaulting a student. He then knew that he could not mess this up or else his oath yesterday would mean nothing.

"I have no intention of returning to my life of meaningless bloodshed. I promise I won't get in trouble with any of the other teachers." Reyals as he walked out of Celestia's office with confidence in his eyes.

Celestia then took a deep breath and then sat down and looked at an old picture of a teenage Bronze as the Princess of the Fall Formal.

"He does seem to take after you, doesn't he? My former student?"

Rainbooms POV

It had been a week since Rainbow Dash dared Pinkie Pie to sneak into the school pantry and ate large spoon fulls of sugar which sent her into a wild sugar rush in which Rainbow Dash and the other girls Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer had to chase her around the entire school all recess and were only a few minutes late for class. They both decided that in order to call it even Rainbow Dash had to eat the exact same amount of sugar and try to withstand the stimulant's effects on her. They also planned to do it at recess at the exact same time Pinkie did to make the conditions the exact same. The others girls however did not like the idea but decided to hang around for this one in order to stop the dare if it got out of control.

"Well come on Dashie! Are you ready?" Said Pinkie with a devilish smile on her face.

"I'm going to do just let me warm up!" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"This doesn't seem to be a good idea." Said Applejack watching Rainbow Dash doing stretches.

"We both agreed on this so I'm gonna do it." Said Rainbow Dash with determination in her eyes.

"Just make sure you don't get any sugar on my skirt, darling." Said Rarity as she sharpened her nails with her nail sharpener.

Rainbow Dash then looked at Pinkie Pie who had her arm crossed waiting for her to start the dare and then looked back at the others who were making gestures that said for her to not do it.

"Let's rock, baby!" Said Rainbow Dash as she took off towards the cafeteria and into the pantry.

Rainbow Dash eventually made it to the door of the kitchen behind the school cafeteria and peaked in to make sure Granny Smith, the lunch-lady or any other staff wasn't in there. Lucky for her, no one was present inside and made it easier to go in to the pantry and sneak a few spoon fulls of sugar. She slid inside of the kitchen and made her way to the pantry, making sure that she wasn't heard by any people passing by. She then ducked inside the pantry and with reflexes like lightning, grabbed the sack of sugar, took out a spoon she got from Pinkie Pie and took a mouth full of sugar. She than took another mouth full and another one and after took five more spoon fulls of sugar.

"Hehe, 8 spoon fulls and I still kept my cool." Rainbow Dash said quietly with a smirk on her face.

She then took another spoon full, two more spoon fulls and placed the sack of sugar back on the pantry as she left the kitchen to go back to where the other girls were.

"Pinkie Pie went ballistic on 9 spoon fulls, while I took 12 spoon fulls and didn't freak out at…"

Before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence, a strange and powerful tingly sensation began to swell up inside her. The sugar had begun to take effect and enter her bloodstream like a torpedo enters the sea as it zooms towards the submarine and hits it at full impact. The wild and crazy feeling began to take over Rainbow Dash's mind and before you could say 'Oh no', She off like a wild rocket sent off into outer space trying to dodge meteor showers and asteroid fields. The other girls, who were getting worried that their friend had been caught or could not handle the amount of sugar concentration, stood there and waited for the hot-headed Rainbow Dash to come back and end this dare once and for all.

"I don't like the looks of this, girls." Sunset Shimmer said with a worried look on her face.

"This doesn't look good for Rainbow Dash." Said Fluttershy.

"Maybe we should go look for her and look for her." Applejack said while adjusting her hat.

Before anyone could do anything, loud footsteps and strange female laughter could be heard in the distance. Before they could see what the source of the noise was, Rainbow Dash came running down the hallway laughing her head off with a gullible smile on her face. She had succumbed to the sugar in her system and was hysterical from it.

"Goddammit, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said angrily. "You just had to eat that much sugar!"

"My, how revolting." Said Rarity in a sour tone. "She'll end up puking from that."

While the other members of the Rainbooms were worried, Pinkie Pie just smiled in pride as she knew that Rainbow Dash had failed the dare just as much as she did.

"Well it seems like that talk about withstand more sugar than me was hot air this whole time"

Rainbow Dash then fixed herself up and turned to face Pinkie Pie and gave her a frown.

"Yeah well I took 12 spoon fulls." Rainbow Dash said as she held up three fingers. "3 more than you."

Pinkie's eye widened as she took a step back in amazement.

"12 spoon fulls of sugar? That's insane."

"Yeah well I did it so hahaha!" Rainbow Dash said with a prideful smirk on her face.

"Um, guys. I hate to spoil the fun but we have a class in five minutes." Sunset Shimmer said.

The girls then looked at each other and rushed towards their classroom as fast as they could. Thankfully because Rainbow Dash could control her sugar rush better than Pinkie Pie, they did not spend their time chasing her around the hallway and were on time for this session. Today they had English with Ms. Cheerilee who was one of nicest teachers in the school and everyone knew it. She loved her job though she seemed to suffer from bipolar conditions every now and then. The girls and everyone else entered in and class began.

"Good Afternoon, class." Cheerilee said as directed her attention to the students.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Cheerilee." Said the class, taking their seats.

"Today we will be continuing on with our film study for the week and focus on getting ready for the test on Wednesday."

"Will the test decide our final grade for the semester?" Said a male student.

"This test will help you practice for the exam at the end if the term to decide if you either pass to the next level or stay behind."

"Man, why we just pass without some stupid exam?" Rainbow Dash said to Sunset Shimmer opposite her direction.

"We also will have a new student joining us today." Cheerilee said which caught the attention of the students.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Said a male student.

"Are they rich or are they famous?" A female student said.

"You can come in." Said Cheerilee as she stared at the door.

The door opened slowly with a short thud at the end of it and a boy stepped into the class. He had brown messy hair that reached down to his shoulders, red eyes, tan skin and wore a red shirt, black hoodie with blue angelic designs on it, blue jeans, chains wrapped around his waist, black fingerless gloves and red sneakers.

"Introduce yourself, young man."

The boy then scratched his head as the other classmates stared at him with curiosity and confusion. Though he looked like a normal kid, his gloves and chains made him look menacing and his eyes attracted attention as well as people whispering. The Rainbooms were also curious about this kid who turned up and somehow felt strange as if his presence was not human or normal. The boy then looked towards the class and coughed as he spoke in a well-mannered but modern accent.

"Hello, fellow students. I am Nik, Reyals Nik. If you did not know I am not Canadian like you guys. No I'm from Manhattan in the United States and I'm glad to be here in the capital of cartoons or whatever your country is known for. Well besides Wolverine and Deadpool."

The class then began to laugh at the last comment that Reyals made. Even the girls found his monologue interesting and funny and could not help but laugh at him. Reyals then began to blush at the sound of female laughter and smiled awkwardly as scratched his head.

"Well then, Reyals take a seat anyway you like." Cheerilee said pointing towards the desks.

Reyals then walked down the row of desks pasting many students who eyed him or girls winking at him and checking him out as he was a well-built teen. He then found a seat behind the Rainbooms and sat down with his head leaning on his hand. The girls and other students then turn their attention to Cheerilee and the class began. After class, the Rainbooms headed towards the cafeteria for lunch and sat down in their usual spot after ordering their lunches. They were exhausted from the work they had to do in English and the dare from this morning and pondered into their minds as they enjoyed their lunch.

"Man that was insane." Rainbow Dash said while taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "The English assignment wasn't that hard."

"Yeah says the girl you doesn't speak proper English."

"You take that back!" Applejack said with anger as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Girls stop fighting." Sunset Shimmer said in a calm voice. "You're acting like when the Dazzlings took over the school."

"Oh that reminds me." Pinkie Pie said. "Did you get a reply back from Twilight yet?"

"Yep she says that she misses us and says she'll come and visit soon."

As the girls began their discussion, Reyals Nik the new kid walked in and surveyed the cafeteria. He did this for a few seconds and went to the counter.

"Well check out the assets on him." Applejack said pointing towards Reyals in which the other girls started looking at him.

"Reyals Nik? The new guy? That's who you're checking out?" Rainbow Dash said with one brow raised.

"Now that you mention it, he does look quite handsome." Rarity said with a gleeful smile on her face.

"His eyes are a bit spooky." Pinkie Pie said. "Those eyes can't be real, they gotta be contacts."

"Said the girl born with pink hair." Said Applejack chuckling.

"I guess he's kind of hot." Fluttershy said trying not to let the girls hear her.

"Kind of hot?!" Rarity said with shock and confusion. "He looks sexy!"

"You really think he's that hot?" Rainbow Dash said unimpressed with crossing her arms.

"You don't think is good looking?" Applejack said.

"No that's not what I meant." Rainbow Dash said blushing a bright red.

"So you admired that he's hot?" Said Sunset Shimmer eyeballing Rainbow Dash.

"Well I never said he wasn't, I just don't think he's all that great."

"Hey! Leave us alone!" A young female voice said in a similar manner to Applejack.

The girls then turned their attention to the other side of the cafeteria where they gazed upon a horrible sight. It was the Crusaders, Applebloom, Applejack's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister and Scootaloo, a girl who Rainbow Dash treated like a little sister, who were being picked on by none other than Thunder Jockey, captain of the Canterlot hockey team and a bully at Canterlot High. He tormented the Crusaders a lot and despite the girls trying to talk to Principal Celestia about the problem, Thunder Jockey never listened and kept bullying them time after time. He was a big muscular teenager with pale blue skin, blue and yellow hair that looked similar to lightning, a blue leather jacket, black pants, black shirt with a thundercloud on it and brown shoes.

"What are you going to do about it, runts?" Thunder Jockey said with laughter. "Kick at my knees?"

"Give us back our backpack!" Scootaloo said angrily.

Thunder Jockey just grinned and held the Crusaders' bag above his head, making it harder for them to get it back.

"I thought Principal Celestia talked to him about bullying the Crusaders." Said Applejack furiously.

"Apparently it didn't convince him." Rainbow Dash said cracking her knuckles.

"What a mindless brute. He was never going to change." Rarity said with a distasteful frown.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Sweetie Belle said with tears in her eyes.

"Because it's just too easy!" Thunder Jockey said with delight.

"Just give it back!" Applebloom said as she lunged towards Thunder Jockey to try and get their backpack.

Thunder Jockey then quickly noticed her and backhanded her, sending her crashing to the cafeteria floor. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then turn their attention to their leader and rushed to help her back to her feet.

"That's it. Enough of this crap." Applejack said with rage as she stood up and pounded her fists together. "No more talking, instead I'm gonna show him what happens when you pick on my sister."

Just before Applejack could do anything more, Reyals who was sitting a few tables away quickly dashed towards the scene and stood a meter away from Thunder Jockey.

"Hey you!" Reyals yelled at Thunder Jockey.

Thunder Jockey then turned around and looked at the red eyed teen with chains around his waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Thunder Jockey in a dark tone.

"Nik, Reyals Nik." Said Reyals trying to keep his anger under control.

"Hmm, well Reyals Nik." Thunder Jockey said. "I don't think I've seen you around this place."

"I'm new here."

Thunder Jockey then morphed his face from melancholy to a curious face.

"The new kid eh?" Said Thunder Jockey. "Name's Thunder Jockey and I believe that you have no business with me."

"Oh I believe you do." Reyals said with a frown on his face.

"And how to you figure?"

"Bullying isn't very nice. I don't think Principal Celestia would appreciate what you doing here."

Thunder Jockey then just laughed at that statement and brushed his shoulders.

"You know what I think? I couldn't care less what Celestia or any of the other teachers say. I'm on top and these little bitches are on the bottom." Said Thunder Jockey with pride.

Reyals then turned around and looked at the floor below him.

"Oh it's that how it is it? Well I guess you have a point….."

Before Reyals could finish his sentence, he then dashed towards Thunder Jockey and grabbed him by the throat, holstering him above the ground with his unnatural strength. The sudden action shocked the Rainbooms, the other students and the Crusader who were witnessing this act right in front of them. Nothing had ever happen like this, even when Sunset Shimmer was bad or when the Dazzlings came and took over everyone's minds and made them fight. Thunder Jockey struggled to try and break free of Reyals' grip and even dropped the Crusaders' bag but was no match for his immense strength.

"What's the matter, TJ? You don't like this?" Reyals said sarcastically. "Now do you know how it feels?"

"..What…the….hell….?" Thunder Jockey said struggling to make words with Reyals' hand on his throat.

"You listen here and you listen damn well good, asshole." Reyals said with anger. "I don't want you to approach these girls or pick on anyone else in this school you hear me?"

Thunder Jockey then nodded to state that he understood.

"And did you know what will happen if you go near these girls again?"

Thunder Jockey shook his head in confusion.

"You that fire extinguisher over there?" Reyals said as he focused his attention on the fire extinguisher near the door of the cafeteria.

"The next time a fire happens at school, I think I'll use your skull to break open the glass for me."

The idea flowed into Thunder Jockey's mind and after a few seconds his face became a face of fear and terror.

"Do we have an understanding?" Reyals asked him with frustration.

Thunder Jockey then anxiously nodded and tried to mutter a few words but didn't sound understandable.

Reyals then let go of Thunder Jockey's neck and sent him falling face first on the cafeteria floor. He then turned towards the Crusaders who were honestly frightened of what would happen next and wondered if he was going to grab them. However he approached them and pet them on the heads and smiled at them.

"Don't worry, girls." Said Reyals in a calm voice. "You won't be picked on anymore."

The Crusaders then widen their eyes and looked at each with amazement as they watched Reyals walked out of the door. The Rainbooms were also surprised about how things turned out and began to question what just happened.

Reyals POV

As Reyals left the cafeteria and went into the school corridor, his emotions were off the charts. How could he do that to another student? How could he almost kill another person despite his oath and goal of redeeming himself? Yes the kid he threaten Thunder Jockey was a bully who couldn't care less about others and bullied those three defenceless girls, but did he have to use that much force to stop him from doing so? After seeing that there was no way anyone would make friends with him, even after making the class laugh in English and appearing like a normal student he now looked like a freak towards other students and now was an outcast. He then turned towards the exit of the school and prepared to go home.

"Wait!" A female voice called out to him.

Reyals then turned around and that's when he saw them. 6 girls each with different colourful appearances. One of the girls had pale skin, magenta eyes and rainbow coloured hair wearing sporty attire, a girl with tan skin, blonde hair, green eyes and wore a Stetson hat and country themed clothes, another girl with white skin, blue eyes and purple hair wearing nice clean clothes, a girl with pink skin, pink crazy hair and blue eyes with blue attire, a girl with yellow skin with pink hair, teal eyes and basic clothing and a girl with tan yellow skin, red and yellow hair, green eyes and had a leather jacket and skirt.

"Come to alienate me?" Reyals said coldly with a blank expression on his face.

"No, we came to thank you." The blonde cowgirl said.

"Thank me?" Reyals said with surprise. "Why would you want to thank me?"

"Those girls you helped back there were our sisters." Said the white girl with purple hair.

Reyals' eyes then widened and his expression became more emotive.

"You're…your sisters?"

"Yes. Well Applebloom is my sister, Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister and Scootaloo isn't really related to Rainbow Dash but she treats her like a sister." The blonde girl said.

"Well honestly bullies piss me off and people who didn't do anything shouldn't be attacked like that." Reyals said turning his head back and putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Well we would still like to thank you for coming to their rescue." The girl with red and yellow hair said.

"I'm no hero."

"What makes you say that?" Said the rainbow haired girl.

"I said I'm no hero and that's that." Reyals said coldly.

"Man what's with the attitude?" The red and yellow haired girl said with a brow raised.

Reyals then blushed and then started scratching his head.

"Sorry, I was being insensitive there."

"It's okay, sugarcube." Said the blonde girl. "We just want to show how much we appreciate you helping our sisters out."

"Don't mention it." Said Reyals. "Like I said, bullies piss me off."

Reyals and the girls started to chuckle for a bit and then paused after a while, running out of things to say.

"I'm Nik, Reyals Nik." Reyals said trying his best to sound gentlemanly.

"Well howdy do, Reyals Nik?" Said the blonde girl shaking his arm. "The name's Applejack and I just want to say thank you for coming to my sister's rescue."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

"I'm Rarity." Said the white girl with purple hair. "Thank for helping Sweetie Belle and might I say you look handsome."

"Um, thanks I guess." Reyals said blushing.

"Well the name is Rainbow Dash." Said the rainbow haired girl. "And I am one of the best athletes at Canterlot High."

"Good for you." Reyals said sarcastically.

The pinked haired girl then jumped in front of Reyals and had a big smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie! It's nice to make your acquaintance! Where you from? How you lift Thunder Jockey like that? What's your secret? How do I do that?"

Before Pinkie Pie could finish her sentence, Applejack put her hand over her mouth to stop her monologue.

"Okay, if you say so." Reyals said nervously.

"I'm…Fluttershy." The shy pinked haired girl said trying not be heard.

"Fluttershy eh? Strange name." Reyals said in confusion.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer, nice to meet you." The girl with red and yellow hair said as she held out her hand.

"Are you a sun goddess or something?" Reyals said as she shook her hand.

Sunset Shimmer then blushed and turned her head away from Reyals.

"Well no I'm just a person like you and me."

Reyals then laughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm kidding you know? I mean really? Gods? Piss off! It's just aliens teaching primitive beings to how use resources."

"Well I guess that sounds silly." Said Sunset Shimmer. "But aliens?"

"There's evidence that they exists. They just won't tell us."

"Yeah if you say so." Said Rainbow Dash.

Reyals and the girls then paused for a second until they started talking again.

"Look I got to head out or I'll miss the store." Reyals said pointing to the door.

"Can't your mom buy groceries for you?" Said Applejack.

"I have no parents. I live alone in an apartment building."

The girls the show faces of pity and shock.

"Well okay, We'll see you around then, Nik." Said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yeah I guess I will."

Reyals then walked out the door and started walking towards Main Street. Things started to finally go his way and with those girls as friends, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he became a normal teenager.


End file.
